Monoblue Denial
Monoblue Denial focuses on damage mitigation in order to easily slow down aggro decks with relative ease, while also putting up a competition with midrange and control decks. Monoblue Denial withers down the opponent's fighters using debuffs against power, then tackles the fighters down the next turn. Focuses on face damage rather than fatigue, but is prepared for late-game. In this variation, it also provides other uses of removal and restrictions, such as Spooky Caverns, a bit of bread and AoE, locks, and a return boardwipe. This deck was meant to target aggro decks, especially yellow, the beast at speed. __TOC__ Stats Decklist Blitzwolfer's Variation= |-|RidiculouslyEpix's Variation= How to Play The goal of the game is to drain power from the opponent's army. Lots of cards in this deck are good at that: * Jimminus - Your go-to guy for cheap power-debuffs in AoE. Does well against swarms. * ImaUMBREON - For lowends to small tanks. Small power debuff for small fighters. * Eye Spy - Card draw; small AoE debuff towards the enemy. * Script Robber - Slows down swarms, slows down the game when you don't have an answer. Can deal large damage to the opponent when it survives a couple of turns. * Korblox Archer - For big fighters that are tanky and powerful. Large power debuff. * Hamstermon - Requirement for FabulousBench. Gives a small AoE debuff towards enemies. * Lord Tethamet - Extremely powerful against swarms. Good AoE debuff. Easily pairs up with Divine Favor. * FabulousBench - OnEnd AoE damage debuff. Also takes down other big fighters with relative ease. You also have locks in a pinch, such as JackinatorMG and SonizakiRaito, to stall any potential fighters you don't have an answer to yet. Both cards are good factors of icon generation (white for SonizakiRaito, blue for JackinatorMG). There are a good amount of midrange fighters as well. Spiderboy is for lowends, while Icerain is to easily take down big fighters. Grand Pirate King's Infinity Cannon and Hallow's Treats are your damage removal. Pair up Hallow's Treats with Divine Favor and you got yourself a boardwipe. Blizaki is there to slow the game, be a delayed boardwipe, and get back your already-played fighters to summon them again and trigger their effects. Blizaki can help take down midrange fighters as well. Spooky Caverns will help you restrict the game with ease, since most of your cards are below four whites. AsrielMemer and Eye Spy replace themselves when cast, meaning you can maintain a card advantage. BlackSymphony is your late-game, in case of fatigue. Having Spooky Caverns will help you cover the white icon cost. How to Beat Monoblue Denial struggles against cards that can easily regain their power back, or use WeakenImmune. AoE buffs are no good against Monoblue Denial, but possibly fighters that can maintain power. Midrange decks are good against Monoblue Denial, but midrange decks fail when they reach fatigue. If you are using a midrange deck against Monoblue Denial, you might have a chance, depending on how you play and how fast you react. The other possible counterplay is combo decks, with win conditions other than fatigue or face damage. Depends on how much icons you can generate before they kill you off. Cheap fighters for icon generation are no good against this deck, however. Lots of tanky fighters are good against this deck, since you are given some time and icons for the win condition. Would you recommend this deck (Monoblue Denial)? Yes No Category:Decks